Putri Palsu
by Cyr Arunafeltz
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo Aoi,Uruha,Kai,Ruki,Keiyuu,Saga,Shou, dan Reita terpaksa bikin drama buat ngisi pentas seni sekolah? Apa jadinya ancur? apa malah bagus? RnR please, warning inside :D


Credits :

The GazettE, Alice Nine, Miyavi, Kra bukan punya saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan di bawah naungan PSC *apadeh*

Original scenario belongs to my friends; CRK , berhubung fic ini diangkat dari drama parody Putri Salju yang ditampilin CRK pas pelajaran bahasa Indonesia XD (author malah curhat /ditabok)

Fic, dan skenario yang sudah diubah dan ditambahi untuk disesuaikan dengan fic ini bisa dibilang milik saya XD

Special thanks to CRK for making this AWESOME parody :D

Rated : T

Genre: Humor/Parody

Warning : gaje, abal, typo, OOC, garing, hancur, dan memungkinkan memiliki kesamaan dengan fic author lain (saya gak berniat meniru, kalau ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena mungkin itu factor ketidaksengajaan :D) Don't like? Don't read! The back button always be there for you ;)

PUTRI PALSU

Kalian pasti tau kan SMA Damai Senyum? (baca = Peace and Smile). Yap, sekolah elite itu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah, dan pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk mengadakan perayaan dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah. Kayak biasa, perayaannya ya sudah pasti ada bazaar, ada pentas seni, dan lain-lain. Semua kelas diwajibin untuk nampilin pentas seni. Semua kelas dengan senang hati aja ama acara pentas seni ini, kecuali… KELAS F!

Eitss… Ada apa sebenernya kelas F ini? Intip yuuu…

.

.

Ternyata eh ternyata… Pantes aja kelas F gak suka ama acara kea begini, orang muridnya aja nista semua (bener-bener gak cocok ama nama sekolahnya, haha)

Liat aja, masak wali kelasnya aja Pak Miyavi, iya, guru aneh bin sedeng yang rambutnya di-cet warna-warni, dah kayak Trio Macan aja dia. (Author dibunuh fans Miyavi) Terus, ketua kelasnya, Kai. Duh, parah banget dia, lemotnya setengah mati ditambah suka cengar-cengir sendiri. Bingung ane, masak orang kek gitu bisa jadi ketua kelas… Ditambah lagi anggota kelasnya, yang gak kalah nyentrik ama wali kelas dan ketua kelasnya…

Ada Reita – yang saking baiknya- ampe ngasih idungnya ke orang lain, ada Uruha, yang hobi pamer-pamer paha, ada Ruki, bocah SD yang nyasar, ada Keiyuu, bocah playgroup yang nyasar juga (Nah, ini lebih parah dari Ruki) ada Shou, yang gak jelas cewe ato cowo, ada Saga yang mahonya setengah mati, dan masih banyak anak-anak kelas F lain, saking banyaknya sampe author gak bisa nulis satu-satu.

Oke, cukup sampe di sini deskripsi tentang kelas F, mari kembali ke cerita….

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

Suara pintu yang tiba-tiba dibuka- atau lebih tepatnya 'dibanting' langsung bikin seluruh anggota kelas F yang aslinya ketiduran kena pelajaran , jadi bangun.

Reita, yang paling preman di kelas otomatis langsung bentak Aoi yang main banting pintu sembarangan.

"HEH! LU! GA BISA LIAT ORANG DAMAI DIKIT APEE?" Bentak Reita sambil mencak-mencak di meja.

"Soriiii…soriiii… Gua baru dapet pengumuman nihh," jawab Aoi sambil minta maaf.

Saga yang denger itu langsung nimbrug, "Apaan bro?"

"Ini nihh, besok ada perayaan ultah sekolah, setiap kelas DIWAJIBIN nampilin satu pertunjukkan buat pentas seni!" Jawab Aoi lagi

Denger kata-kata Aoi kelas F langsung penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan serta bisikan-bisikan gaje , yang tak lain, tak bukan berasal dari murid-muridnya.

"Hadeh, mau nampilin apa coba kita, mana kalo ga tampil pasti kena hokum lagi.." Omel Shou sambil garuk kepala

"Hmm… Gimana kalo drama aja?" Usul Keiyuu

"Duh, Keiyuu-kun yang imut-imut… KITA SEKELAS GAK ADA YANG BISA AKTING WOY!" Kata Reita sambil muncrat-muncrat.

"Dih, gak masalah, bikin drama ngasal aja.. Yang penting gak kena hukum," jawab Keiyuu.

"Bener juga, gimana kalo bikin drama parodynya Putri Salju aja?" Sekarang giliran Ruki yang usul.

Sekelas langsung manggut-manggut setuju, segeralah Ruki menjelaskan skenarionya, dan menetapkan pemainnya.

.

.

Berikut list pemain yang ditetapin Ruki ;

Aoi - Putri Palsu (nama parody Putri Salju) Alasannya dia jadi putri karena mukanya serem- parody kan harus berbalikan sama aslinya.

Uruha, Kai, Saga – Kurcaci (ebuset, kenapa lo Ruk? Masa kurcacinya tinggi-tinggi ==")

Keiyuu – Pangeran (nahluh, justru pangerannya yang mini ==")

Reita – Cermin Ajaib

Shou – Ratu Jahat

Ruki sendiri – Narator, karakter tambahan/figuran yang sliweran doang

Setelah semua itu, mereka latihan dan berhubung author terlalu males ngetik, langsung sampailah kita ke hari esok, pada saat kelas F nampilin dramanya.

.

.

.

"Sssseeelamaaat siang hadiriiin, sekarang tiba saatnya kelas F menampilkan drama mereka, Putri Yang Ditukar Tambaah…!" Kata Pak Hiroto dengan semangatnya, yang kemudian langsung dilempar gayung sama Ruki.

"Eh salah, maksud saya Putri Palsu! Baiklah langsung saja, silahkan kelas F!" Kata Pak Hiroto lagi, sambil jalan turun dari panggung.

.

**Kelas F naik panggung diiringi tepuk jidat(?) para penonton.**

**Pertama-tama, Ruki bacain narasinya.**

.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala, yang gua sendiri kagak tau kapan… Hiduplah seorang Ratu Jahat, yang selalu pingin jadi orang tercantik di dunia.. Dia memiliki cermin ajaib yang bisa ngomong, dan selalu dia tanyain apa dia cantik ato ngga… Eh, kok narasinya ribet gini? Udah daripada penonton bingung, langsung aja," kata Ruki sambil minggir dari panggung, dan diiringi sweatdrop para penonton.

.

**Masuklah Shou dan Reita yang berperan jadi Ratu dan cermin….**

.

"OHHH, CERMIN! SIAPAKAH WANITA TERCANTIIK DI DUNIA INI?" Tanya Shou yang berperan jadi Ratu Jahat dengan nistanya.

"Sudah pasti eike dong booo…" Jawab Reita gak kalah nistanya.

"What? Lo ngajak gua berantem heh? Yang paling cantik itu G-U-A!" Kata Shou sambil cekek Reita

Adegan cekek-cekekan pun terjadi beberapa saat.

"Eh, WOI, BALIK KE SKENARIOO!" Kata Reita setelah sadar kalo mereka cekek-cekekan.

"Oh, ie. Oke..oke, balik ke skenario,"

"APA? Jadi… Bukan gua yang paling cantik?" Tanya Shou sambil nangis Bombay.

"Eittt.. Jangan nangis dong say, tadi gua bercanda kok," kata Reita sambil kedip-kedip gaje.

"Jadi..? AYAMKU? Eh, maksudnya, jadi, yang paling cantik gua dong? Tanya Shou lagi.

"Ya, gak sih, yang paling cantik itu Putri Palsu! Muahahahha," jawab Reita lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam! Dia harus kubunuuuhh!" Kata Shou dengan lebaynya.

.

**Abis bilang gitu, Shou ama Reita minggir, masuklah Ruki lagi.**

.

"Dan, disaat yang sama di sebuah rumah di antara gunung Krakatau dan gunung Fuji…"

.

**Ruki minggir, Aoi, Kai, Uruha, Saga masuk ke panggung**

.

"Selamat pagi kurcaci-kurcaciku yang manisss!" Kata Aoi sambil loncat-loncat

"Pagi Putri.." Jawab Kai, Uru, dan Saga kompak

"Ini, kurcaci-kurcaciku yang manis, bekal buat kalian nambang nantiiii," Kata Aoi sambil ngasi bekal ke para kurcaci

"Makasih, Putri.." Jawab ketiganya dengan kompak (lagi)

"Eiittt.. Sebelum pergi, sini kucium duluuu~" kata Aoi sambil kedip-kedip gaje

"OGAH! MULUT LU BAU!" Abis ngomong gitu, tiga-tiganya langsung kabur

"Ah, masa iya mulut gua bau?" Kata Aoi sambil bau-in nafasnya sendiri

"Eh, ia bau, hehehe, ahh, gua bersih-bersih rumah dulu aja deh, sambil nunggu itu kurcaci balik~" Kata Aoi ngomong sendiri.

.

**Aoi pura-pura bebersih di pojokkan, Ruki masuk.**

.

"Sementara itu, Ratu Jahat rupanya udah nemuin tempat tinggal Putri Palsu, dan dia sedang di perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Putri Palsu," setelah baca narasi, Ruki langung keluar , Shou yang udah di make-up ala gembel masuk.

"Tok..tok..tok.. Spadaaaa~ Ada orang di daleem?" Tanya Shou

"…."

"Permisiiii~ Yuhuuuu! Ada orang gaaa?" Tanya Shou lagi

"…."

"WOI BUDEG! ADA ORANG KAGAK?" Akhirnya Shou teriak juga karena gak ada jawaban

Eh, ternyata, Aoi lagi asik bersih-bersih sungguan di pojokkan, pantes gak jawab. Tapi, abis denger teriakan sonic(?) Shou, dia langsung sadar dan ngehampirin Shou.

"Eh, halo, ada apa Bu Gembel datang kesini?" Tanya Aoi dengan muka sok-cute.

"Ini, nak. Saya kelaperan… Saya mohon, mau ya nak nuker kerupuk ini ama 1kg daging?" Kata Shou dengan muka dimelas-melasin

"Aduh, tapi saya gak punya daging.. Yang saya punya cuma ini.." Kata Aoi sambil nyodorin kerupuk juga.

"Eh, yaudah deh. Gapapa," kata Shou sambil tuker-tukeran kerupuk ama Aoi

"Gua bingung, kerupuk, tuker ama kerupuk? Udah ah, dipikirin malah pusing," kata Shou sambil garuk kepala.

Shou meninggalkan panggung.

"Duh, lama-lama laper juga. Makan aja deh," kata Aoi sambil makan kerupuknya dengan rakusnya.

Seketika itu dia langsung geblak (acting tentunya), seperti di cerita, apelnya beracun, nah kalo ini, kerupuknya beracun.

.

**Ruki masuk.**

.

"Setelah itu para kurcaci pulang, dan melihat Putri Palsu tergeletak dengan tidak elitenya…"

.

**Ruki keluar, Kai, Uru, Saga masuk.**

.

"PUTRIIIIII!" Kai dateng ndeket ke Aoi

"PALSUUUU!" Uru nglanjutin kata-kata Kai sambil ndeket ke Aoi juga

"JANGAAAAN!" Saga nglanjutin juga sambil ndeket ke Aoi juga

"MATIIII!" Kata ketiganya barengan, dengan suara super keras, sampe gedung sekolah mau runtuh.

.

**Ruki masuk.**

.

"Disaat itu juga, seorang pangeran yang sedang istirahat di hutan denger teriakan nista para kurcaci.. Segeralah dia mencari sumber suara itu…"

.

**Ruki keluar, Keiyuu yang udah di make-up ala pangeran, lengkap dengan kuda lumping dan pedang-pedangan pawer renjer (baca= Power Ranger) masuk ke panggung.**

.

"Para kurcaci! Siapakah dia?" Kata Keiyuu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Aoi

"Dia Putri Palsu , Pangeran.." Jawab Uru

"AKHIRNYAA! SETELAH MELEWATI GUNUNG DAN SAMUDERA! SUDAH JALAN DARI AMERIKA KE AFRIKA! SUDAH IKUT NARI WAKA WAKA AMA SHAKIRA.. A-" Belom selese Keiyuu ngomong, Ruki nyelonong dengan santainya pake sapu, jalan-jalan di belakang Keiyuu

"Sudah, lanjutin aja sana," kata Ruki dengan gaya ngomong niru-niru iklan Mie Sed*p

"Pinjem sapu lo sini," kata Keiyuu sambil ngrebut sapu Ruki

"AKHIRNYAA! SETELAH MELEWATI GUNUNG DAN SAMUDERA! SUDAH JALAN DARI AMERIKA KE AFRIKA! SUDAH IKUT NARI WAKA WAKA AMA SHAKIRA.. AKU MENEMUKANMU JUGA PUTRIKUU!" Kata Keiyuu sambil nodongin sapu kea rah Putri, entah apa maksutnya.

"Pangeran! Tolong bangunkan Putri! Hanya kau yang bisa membangunkan dia dari tidurnya!" Kata Saga

"Tentu saja," kata Keiyuu sambil deketin Aoi

"PUTRI PALSU BANGUNLAH!" Kata Keiyuu ndeketin mukanya ke Aoi

Penonton tegang

Eh, ternyata, bukan mau dicium, malah ditempelin kaos kaki si Aoi

Aoi bangun sebentar, tapi begitu yang diliat kaos kaki, dia geblak lagi

"Eh, loh? Gak ampuh ya? Kalo gitu coba ini!" Kata Keiyuu ngluarin satu kaos kaki lagi, terus ditempelin lagi di mukanya Aoi

.

**Ruki jalan ke tengah, baca penutup.**

.

"Pemainnya sarap, narator sarap, author sarap, penontonnya ketularan sarap juga. Bagus gak bagus, jelas gak jelas, selesai gak selesai ceritanya, biarlah, yang penting saya tetep ganteng.." Kata Ruki mengakhiri drama gaje yang gak jelas ujungnya.

Dan itulah cerita tentang kelas F yang menampilkan drama gaje bin sarap yang sukses bikin penonton facepalm semua.


End file.
